Separation
by man0fpower
Summary: Takes place during season 3 of GX. Syrus and Jaden are separated by certain circumstances and all they can think about is each other and being together. Will they finally be together?
1. Sy's Feelings

Oh forget the disclaimer. I'm so used to putting it in when i publish the story and it appearing automaticly. So...

Yugioh doesn't belong to me. That includes the original, GX, 5ds, the card game, or anything else. It belongs to the creators.

These first 2 chapters will be in Syrus' POV. Later chapters will be in Jaden's POV. This is one of my first fics like this so don't flame me too badly lol. Seriously I'd like some reviews.

...

I can't believe Jaden. He acted so selfishly ever since he got to this world. He killed our friends! He selfishly sacrificed them, all to find Jesse. Why? Who the hell knows. The Jaden I know would never do that. The Jaden I….love.

Yes…I love Jaden. I'll admit it. Or at least….I used to. I don't know anymore. This world changed Jaden. He's not the Jaden I love anymore. He's a cold bastard! So I yelled at him. I don't care anymore. He deserves it. I…I hate Jaden now.

I had another dream about him last night. We were dueling. He of course defeated me, flashing me his sexy victory pose afterwards. That's the Jaden I want. That's the Jaden I love.

Ugh I can't take this anymore. I exit the cave I spent the night in and I hear a scream. It's Chazz's duel spirit, what's it called? Ojama Yellow. I save it from drowning in the river.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks. This world is scary enough with the boss but without him…it's terrifying."

"Yea this world sucks."

"Oh yea, what happened to Jaden? Wasn't he with you?"

I start to get mad. Why did he have to mention Jaden? It's not Ojama's fault. He was just curious.

"That jerk can go die for all I care." What I say seems to scare the Ojama a little….it even scares me a little.

"Oh. I guess you would be mad. He's not paying attention to you like he used to. That Jesse guy is all that's on his mind."

What did he say? That's not why I hate him.

"What makes you say that?"

"The boss always said that you feel jealous when Jaden hang around someone else. Something about you liking him?"

I blush. Was my love for Jaden obvious to even Chazz?

"Sorry, but that's none of your business. I need to be alone."

I part ways with Ojama Yellow. Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of Jaden. I just want to forget I ever met him. That I…loved him. I need to forget him. But how? I look at my duel disk and I suddenly think of Jaden again. His sexy smile that never seemed to go away. His sexy victory pose and catch phrase. Oh I loved him so much….it hurts. I take my duel disk off. I really like dueling; that never changed. But I can't stand looking at my duel disk. It reminds me of him. I consider taking my deck out and putting it in my pocket before throwing my duel disk away but I can't even play the game anymore. It'll remind me too much of him. I throw my duel disk to the ground. It probably broke. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't care about any_one_ anymore.

I hear Ojama Yellow yelling again. I know I shouldn't help the duel spirit but he didn't do anything wrong. Okay, just this one time.

A Doom Dozer is chasing it, I guess wanting to eat it for lunch. I can't help but wanna help it. Call it a curse but I can't abandon someone who needs help, unlike Jaden…..there I go again, thinking about Jaden. I have no time to think, I try to distract the Doom Dozer while Ojama gets away. It works but now it's coming after me. I reach for a card to summon a monster and defend myself but I forgot I threw my cards away. Great. I turn to run away but then I stop. Am I gonna die here? I don't care anymore. I'd rather die than be without…him. I close my eyes and except my fate. I just hope that I die quickly. Goodbye Jaden. I'm gonna die because you're a jerk and you're just gonna keep looking for Jesse.

"I summon Cyber End Dragon!"

I open my eyes. Zane? He's in this world too? No…don't save me brother. Let me die in peace.

The last thing I remember is Zane declaring an attack.

A few hours later

I finally wake up after having another dream about Jaden. I can't believe it, I still can't forget about him. Wait, am I still alive? I open my eyes to see my brother sitting there. Oh, so he did save me.

"Zane?"

"Hello Syrus."

He throws me my duel disk.

"You shouldn't be around without it. Not in this world."

I figure that he's right and I guess it was reckless to throw it away. I was just so desperate to forget about Jaden but even without it, I can't get him out of my head. So….I guess there's no harm in keeping it. I put it on.

"Why did you save me brother?"

"Would you have preferred that I didn't?"

I don't know…maybe so. I hate Jaden now but I can't get him out of my mind. Maybe I want to die. Maybe that's the only way I can finally forget about Jaden.

"Listen Syrus, I don't know what the problem is but it obviously has something to do with Jaden. Listen, whatever happened, don't give up. Remember when you tried to save me? Think about that."

Zane gets up and walks away, leaving me in his shadow, as usual. I guess he's too busy for me too. But what did he mean when he mentioned me trying to save him? Did he mean to tell me to do the same for Jaden? I don't know….maybe I should just confront Jaden. No. I'm not ready, not yet.

I've decided. If I just stay here, I'll go crazy. I need to at least watch Jaden. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. But I can't just ignore our friendship.

Jaden…I don't know if I love you or hate you but I have to do something. Wait for me, please Jaden.

...

So what do you think? Review please.


	2. Jaden's Salvation

Oh forget the disclaimer. I'm so used to putting it in when i publish the story and it appearing automaticly. So...

Yugioh doesn't belong to me. That includes the original, GX, 5ds, the card game, or anything else. It belongs to the creators.

This chapter is also In Syrus' POV.

…

I later find that Jaden became evil. He because the evil Supreme King. I can't help but feel sad….and a little guilty. Did I turn him evil by leaving him? Oh Jaden, what have I done. I keep saying Jaden was being selfish and he's a big jerk but…maybe I'm the one who's really selfish. I didn't even think about his feelings. What if he was just as sad about our friends' deaths as me? And I made things worse by yelling at him and telling him I never want to see him again. Jaden…I don't deserve to be your friend. I have to talk to you but what if it's too late? What if no one can save you? I would try but…there's no way I can beat you normally but now that you're evil, I probably wouldn't even last 2 rounds. I'm thinking of challenging him anyways. If I can't save him…at least I'll die without seeing what he'll do to this world. I can die while imagining him as the Jaden I love.

**Later**

Well I never got the chance to duel Jaden. As usual I was far too weak. My other friends dueled him for me. But they too…died. Jim and Axel sacrificed themselves to save Jaden, something I should have done. I didn't want to see anymore friends die but they did. Now we're all sitting at camp or at least…the rest of us. Jaden is still unconscious. What do I say to him when he wakes up? Do I apologize for making him turn evil? Do I try to comfort him? Or do I just say nothing? I honestly don't know. I was so upset. I guess I still am. But who am I upset with, Jaden or myself?

Looks like Jaden is starting to wake up. I try to say something, anything, but no words come out.

Jaden scares me as he wakes up screaming. He must've thought it was all a nightmare.

"Where are they?" he asks, "Jim and Axel?"

I feel sad when I see Jaden's realization that he killed Jim and Axel. Poor Jaden, I'm usually the person who's depressed, not Jaden.

"I can't believe I killed them. I'm sorry everyone, for everything I did."

I want to try to calm him down but I don't know what to say. Aster beats me to it anyways.

"Calm down Jaden. Listen, Jesse is still alive so let's just concentrate on finding him."

What great advice. Jaden's obsession with looking for Jesse is one of the reasons he became the supreme king in the first place.

"I shouldn't," he says, "who'd wanna be friends with me anymore?"

You deserve to be upset. But I wanna comfort you. I try to move; I can't. Jaden passes out again. He must've had an emotional overload upon remembering all the bad things he did?

**Later**

Jaden still hasn't woken up. And everyone else is asleep. I can't sleep, I'm still thinking of him. I wanna be by his side when he wakes so I force myself to set besides Jaden. I consider hugging him but I'm still upset with him…and myself. He wakes up once again. The first thing he does is look up at me. God, why do you have to be so sexy Jaden?

"Syrus?"

"I'm here Jaden. I missed you."

"I thought you hated me."

I shake my head. If only he knew how confused I was.

"I thought I did. You acted very selfishly the whole time we've been in this world. But when I heard you became evil…I could only feel guilt. And so I started to realize I've been selfish. I didn't even consider the possibility of you feeling bad over the deaths of our friends and I still yelled at you and told you I hated you. But I couldn't stop thinking about you Jaden. You're my best friend Jaden and I shouldn't have told you I hated you. It's my fault you became evil. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

That wasn't all I wanted to say. But for some reason I couldn't tell him I love him. Maybe it's because I still don't know if I still love him or not. Maybe it's because he doesn't need my love distracting him from his goals.

"Sy…" He hugs me and even though I'm still unsure, I don't pull away.

"Listen Sy, you don't need to apologize. You were right. I was being selfish. You should have yelled at me. I'm still surprised you don't hate me. And it's not your fault I became evil. I was seduced by power and I desperately wanted power to not only save Jesse but to keep anyone else from dying, especially you Sy."

Especially me? What does he mean by that?

"Although getting the supreme king's power did the opposite for me. I not only became evil but I killed two of my friends. I'm not sure any of you will ever forgive me for that. I don't think I should be forgiven."

"I'm just glad you're back Jaden. I promise I won't leave you ever again."

"Really Sy?"

"Of course Jay. I love you can I'll never ever leave you again."

Of course I didn't realize I told Jaden I loved him until after I said it. I look in Jaden's eyes. He looks dumfounded.

"Uh…Jay," I say half expecting Jaden to reject me.

"I just wanna make sure I heard that right. Did you say you love me?"

I blush deeply. I really screwed up on this one. I shouldn't have told him. Although now there's no denying I said it.

"Yes Jaden. I love you."

Jaden takes me by surprise by kissing me on the lips. This is all I ever wanted, to have Jaden all to myself. But what does this mean. Does Jaden…love me too or is he just doing this to be nice. Surely Jaden can't be as dense that he doesn't know what it means to kiss someone?

Jaden pulls away from me and I start to cry a little. Just a little. I can't help it. I'm so confused. I don't see how Jaden can possibly love me. So why did he kiss me?

"Sy….what's wrong?"

"Why did you do that Jaden?"

Jaden looks confused. God he's sexy.

"Isn't that what you do when you love someone?"

Does this mean he…?

"Jaden, what are you saying?"

"I love you Sy. I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry for turning evil. I'm sorry for…ah hell I'm just sorry."

"You really love me Jay?"

"Always."

I hug him once again. This seems like a dream come true. I wish this moment will never end.


	3. Darkness and Longing

Oh forget the disclaimer. I'm so used to putting it in when i publish the story and it appearing automaticly. So...

Yugioh doesn't belong to me. That includes the original, GX, 5ds, the card game, or anything else. It belongs to the creators.

Ok here we go, part of the fic in Jaden's POV. Starting from when he duels Brron, Mad King of Dark world. Words in italics are what the supreme king says.

...

Ok now I'm PISSED! How could someone sacrifice my friends, all for a card! It must be a damn powerful card. But that's no excuse! Sacrifice your own friends if it means that much to you, not mine! Brron, Mad King of Dark World, you WILL DIE!

…

I won though a combination of Elemental Hero Neos and a the spell card Battle of Sleeping Spirits to revive our monsters to do battle again but the idiot used a card that prevented him from summoning monsters. Heh, he deserved everything he got. I know killing him won't bring my friends back, but it makes me feel good to see him in pain. Maybe a little _too_ good. But I don't fucking care. He deserves to rot in the deepest layer of hell.

"Now, tell me where Jesse is!" I demand of my conquered opponent.

"You're too late. He's dead, just like your four friends." Then he laughs. I know that's a fucking lie. I came too far to find out Jesse's dead. I refuse to believe it.

"Liar! Tell me the truth! Now!"

He just laughs as he dies, his body shattering into light particles and scatters.

"Bastard!" I call out.

"Jaden." Syrus calls out to me from behind. Thank god he's alive. Watching my friends die in front of me was horrible but if Syrus was there too…I donno what I'd do.

"Syrus. I'm glad you're alive."

"Are you sure Jaden?"

"What?"

"Lately it seems you don't care if your friends live or die. You changed. It's all your fault our friends are dead Jaden! All you seem to care about is finding Jesse. And where has it gotten? It's gotten our friends killed! I'm not sitting by while you get the rest of us killed!"

Syrus turns to leave.

"Wait Syrus!" He pauses for a moment and I hope I can talk to him. That's not the case.

"I don't want to see you again. I hate you Jaden!" Then he runs off again.

Jim and Axel also leave, with Axel telling me I'm on my own. Wait, did Syrus just say he hates me? Not him…

What do I do now? I'm all alone. I just…I wanted to make everything right. Ugh now I lost my best friend. Syrus…why? Why did you leave me? And before I could even tell you how I feel…

Yes…I do love Syrus. From the first time I met him, I knew I had to have him. Is that love at first sight? No…that was lust. I hoped it would go away because I doubted I would see him again but when I found out we shared the same room, I was happy. Come to think of it, I was glad we became roommates because we became fast friends. He had all sorts of self-esteem problems but I helped him through them. I remember the first big step in him getting over his self-esteem issues. It was when we dueled the paradox brothers together the first year. I could tell that Syrus was scared. I must admit even I was a little intimidated too because, I mean hell, these guys did duel the king of games himself and almost won. But we beat them, together. I was so proud of him for not giving up. Then, at the beginning of the second year, he was promoted to Ra Yellow. I was so happy for him and I was even happier when I decided to stay in the Sliffer Red dorm, with me. Maybe that's when I started to fall in love with him. He wanted to stay with me, even though he didn't have to. Maybe he…felt the same way.

Anyway last year when he decided to confront his brother, even though I knew he was scared, he did it anyways. Sure he lost but I was so proud of him and I just had to hug him. That was embarrassing though. Sure we hugged each other before, but all those times were more of a friendly-type hug. But that time was different. It felt different…somehow. Neither of us hesitated. Now that I think of it, maybe he did feel that way about me.

Did.

But now he hates me. I was just trying to find Jesse. I felt guilty that he got wrapped up in this mess. Sue me. I thought my friends would understand but I guess not.

…But now that I think about it, maybe Syrus is right. I practically dragged the others here. I forbade then from dueling. And Chazz said he and the others were captured because of me.

Am I…selfish? Is that was I've become?

Ugh…I guess that's why Syrus hates me. I guess I can't blame him. I would hate me too if I were him. I wish I could have at least talked to him before he left though. If I could, I would find him and try to talk to him myself but…I think I shouldn't see him now. Especially if I could get him killed.

How do I fix this? There's gotta be something I could do. I just then notice a blank card on the ground. Is that the card Brron tried to create? I pick it up. He called it Super Polymerization. But what does it do? And why did he have to sacrifice my friends to make it? I should just tear up this card but…I feel some strange feeling. What if this card is powerful enough to help me protect my friends? No, I can't use it. I don't wanna use a card stained with blood, even if it is powerful. I get ready to tear this card up but then I hear a voice.

_That's a bad idea._

Who's that? I look around. No one seems to be talking to me.

_Jaden, why not use that card's power for yourself?_

"What are you talking about?" I ask the voice. "I'm not using a soiled card."

_Not even to protect your friends._

"What?"

_That card has the power to protect everyone. Especially the one you love._

"Wait, how do you know that I…?"

_Because I understand you Jaden. I'm the only one who understands you. You need the power to protect all your friends. You need the power to protect them from evil._

"That's right but how can this card help me? It's not even complete."

_But with my help you can complete it. Then you will have all the power you need._

I sigh. I'm out of ideas. I might as well try it.

"Tell me what to do."

_Give into the darkness in your heart; that is all. I'll take care of the rest._

"And are you sure this power will help me?"

_Yes._

"Who are you anyways?"

_The Supreme King_

I let the darkness take over and that is the last thing I remember.

**Later**

I really fucked up now. The Supreme King lied to me. He just took over my body. I can see everything he's doing though. He raised an army. He's killing countless people. He's using my cards for his own evil purposes. All to finish Super Polymerization. He wants to use that power for himself. And it's all my fault.

Please Syrus…be safe. I'm sorry but I can't fight The Supreme King. His darkness is too strong. You were right all along to stay away from me. If you stayed with me….he might have killed you.

I can't believe I can't even control my own body. It's like I'm having an out of body experience but…I'm still in my body.

I see he's about to duel his next victim. Please don't let it be Syrus.

Jim and Axel? Why are they risking their lives to save me? I hardly know them. The Supreme King gains an early lead by fusing my elemental heroes into a creature of pure darkness, just like him. No you two, run away. Run far away. Wait, what is that eye Jim has. It looks like a glass eye. It's emitting a stange light. It's blinding.

I can barely hear Jim talking to me. Not The Supreme King. Me. It's like he's right here, talking to me. I can't say anything to him, I'm haunted by what Syrus said.

"I never want to see you again. I hate you Jaden!" Those words echo through my mind. I am selfish. Everyone said it. Now I'm saying it. I didn't think I was being selfish. I thought I was being a good friend. But what kind of friend does what I did? I'm all alone….

_Of course you're alone._

Him again.

_Everyone's alone. Friendship is only a delusion the weak make up because they're too weak to take what they want._

Is that…true?

_You think it's wrong to be selfish? You must be selfish. If you want something, you must be selfish so you can take it. _

Of course. Friends are worthless. Friends don't matter in the face of what you desire. But the problem is what I desire is what he's saying is worthless. I want Syrus.

I think I can hear Jim saying something but I can't understand him. The Supreme King's darkness is too strong for anything anyone has to say to get through.

I can still watch the duel. Why Jim? Why risk your life for me? The Supreme King said friends are worthless. If that's true, what Jim is doing makes no sense. However I can feel the darkness weaken…somewhat. Maybe I can try getting control of my body back now. I have to try. I have to get what I desire. I have to get Syrus. If nothing else, to talk to him. I gain control for a second but his darkness flares up again, pushing me back.

_Why push me away? Your darkness will give you all you desire. _

Shut up…please. Why don't you go away?

_Your so called "friend" is about to die. How do you feel?_

I…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

_You're finally starting to understand that friends are a worthless delusion._

For a selfish person like me, I shouldn't have friends anyways.

I can feel his darkness weaken again. Maybe should try to get my body back. No…there would be no point in that. His darkness would only push me back again.

I can hear Jim screaming. He's in pain. And I caused it by not being strong enough to overcome the darkness. I hate this. But then I start to wonder. I care about my friends. Maybe I'm not selfish after all…

_There is nothing you can do. This is my body now. Selfish or not, you cannot overcome me._

He's right. There's nothing I can do. I can only sit by and watch. Jim is dead. I just know it. Another friend is gone, and it's all my fault.

Run Axel, run away from me. Find Syrus. Please protect him from me. Protect him from The Supreme King.

**Later**

He's planning on attacking a small group of humans next, possibly to give Super Polymerization even more power. Ugh I have to do something. But his darkness is just too strong. No matter how much I want to help, I can't. Maybe he's right and the only thing important is power.

_Yes…accept the truth. The truth that power is everything. Everything else is unimportant. _

Yes, that's right. Even if I was strong enough to overcome his power, I would just make everything even worse than they are now.

_Ah, I can feel it. Your light is fading. Just a little more and you will be gone completely._

I will be gone?

_Yes, your darkness has served me well but you have long outlived your usefulness. After Super Polymerization is complete, you will fade completely._

I sigh. There's nothing I can do. Maybe I should just fade away. My friends are all dying trying to save me.

_Do you really believe that? Didn't you once claim that there's no such thing as friendship?_

I tried but no matter how much I try, I can't get their faces out of my mind. Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jim, and probably Jesse; they're all dead, all because of me. I just hope the rest of my friends: Zane, Aster, Axel, and especially Syrus, I hope they're all safe.

**Later**

My friends infiltrated the castle from what I hear. I just hope Syrus isn't with them. For his own good, I don't want him anywhere near me.

_Him again? Don't you realize the one you love is dead?_

No…I refuse to believe that. He can't be…

_We've killed hundreds of duelists. He was probably one of them._

Upon hearing this, I feel even sadder. Not Syrus….he can't be dead.

I feel his darkness grow in power. Maybe he can sense it; I've given up. If Syrus is dead…If I killed him…I can't live with myself. Maybe I should fade away, into the darkness.

Someone else is challenging him. It's Axel. Why is he here? Revenge for Jim? Or did he truly come to save me?

_Impossible. No one would even attempt to save you. Your body is mine forever. I will prove it by crushing this worm._

Maybe so but I still have to see how this duel ends. Axel already lost almost half his life points in the first round. He should have run away. I can't bare it if another one of my friends dies because of me.

_He's desperately trying to overcome the darkness, something you are too afraid of doing._

I'm afraid of the darkness? Probably but I'm more afraid that my weaknesses will get the rest of my friends killed.

_It does not matter. No one can overcome the darkness. The darkness knows no limit in its power._

His darkness grows him power once again. Maybe he's right. Maybe the darkness knows no limit. Ugh I wanna help everyone but if only I wasn't so weak.

_Your friend's dueling strategy is an annoying one. I'm going to enjoy crushing this annoying bug. _

He's right. Axel is losing badly. Please run away. His darkness is too powerful to destroy. His life points may be only 100 but I don't feel his darkness weaken, not like last time. If anything, his darkness is getting stronger.

_That strategy by weakening me through life point damage won't work anymore. My darkness has adapted._

That was my only hope. It's truly all over now. I can feel myself growing weaker. I know it, I'm going to die. Even if Axel wins, I'm going to die. Friends, I'm sorry.

The rest of my friends have arrived, Zane, Aster, and someone wearing a cloak. Wait….is that Syrus? He's alive?

_For now but after I defeat this worm, the rest of your friends will fall into the darkness._

No. I can't allow that. Especially not cute little Syrus. I love him and I will never allow him to fall in darkness!

_There is nothing you can do except watch._

As much as I hate it, he's right. I'm too weak to defeat him myself. His darkness grows with every second.

Wait, I can hear something. I can hear Axel calling out to me. Something about Jesse? Is he alive? Not that it matters anymore. Maybe the others can find him for me. I'm too weak to find him myself. All this happened because of him. Because I felt guilty about Yubel possibly kidnapping him.

_You actually believe this worm's lies? All they're attempting to do is to dispel my darkness. Such a feeble attempt._

He's right. I feel the darkness grow once more. Is there truly no end to his power? I can sense it, he just used Super Polymerization, a card of ultimate darkness. It's over. No one can stop that card.

He just defeated Axel in a huge explosion.

"Oh no!" I hear myself yelling out. Did I just say that? Or did he? Wait, what is Axel doing? He's using that eye. What is that eye? The Supreme King's darkness suddenly got weaker. Of course! The duel ended in a draw. But what does that mean for me? Am I going to die? I see the eye flying around.

"Jaden?" I can hear Jim's voice. It's as clear as day. What's going on?

"Jaden, it's time to go home. The darkness has been destroyed."

Has it really? I still feel his darkness. It's weak but it's there. But feel my energy fading. Is this it? Am I dying? The only thing on my mind is Syrus. At least The Supreme King can't hurt him.

**Later**

Am I…alive? I see it all again, what The Supreme King did. What…I did. I killed countless people. I killed Jim and Axel. I turned my elemental heroes into twisted versions of themselves.

Wait, did it really happen? Or was it a nightmare? No, it was no nightmare. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry. I want to scream, hoping it was all a nightmare.

So I open my eyes and that's exactly what I do: scream at the top of my lungs.

I look around. If Jim and Axel are alive, then I know it was a nightmare. "Where are they, Jim and Axel?"

I realize that it I was right; I was no nightmare. It really happened. I really did all those horrible things.

"I can't believe I killed them. I'm sorry everyone, for everything I did."

Aster tries to calm me down. I don't get it. They want to be my friends after this?

"Calm down Jaden. Listen, Jesse is still alive so let's just concentrate on finding him."

So Jesse is alive. Not like it matters. He's better off without me. So is everyone else. I only hurt all those I come into contact with. I don't deserve any friends.

"I shouldn't. Who'd wanna be friends with me anymore?"

I look around. I only have three friends left: Zane, Aster, and Syrus. But who knows for how long they'll stay by my side. I don't know what I should do? Should I get away from all of them? Should I beg for forgiveness? I can't think about this now. I'm so tired. I feel myself falling asleep.

**Later**

I hate this. I hate myself. I killed most of my friends. The others are probably still scared of me. They should be. I'm scared of myself too. Even though Jim told me the darkness has been destroyed, I can feel him. I can fell The Supreme King. Deep down in my heart, I can feel his darkness. It's weak but I know it's there. Perhaps I should wait until the others are asleep and then just leave. I open my eyes and I'm shocked by what I see. Syrus is sitting right next to me. I look at him. Why is he sitting next to me?

"Syrus?"

"I'm here Jaden. I missed you."

He missed me? I thought he said he hated me. He should hate me. After everything I did, everyone should hate me.

"I thought you hated me."

He shakes his head. He didn't hate me? I'm just so confused right now.

"I thought I did. You acted very selfishly the whole time we've been in this world. But when I heard you became evil…I could only feel guilt. And so I started to realize I've been selfish. I didn't even consider the possibility of you feeling bad over the deaths of our friends and I still yelled at you and told you I hated you. But I couldn't stop thinking about you Jaden. You're my best friend Jaden and I shouldn't have told you I hated you. It's my fault you became evil. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

He thinks it's his fault I became evil? He thinks he's been selfish? There are those self-esteem issues of his again. No Syrus…nothing is your fault. It's all my fault, everything. I don't know what I should do. I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Sy…" I pull him into a hug. Not a friendly type hug, a real one. Just like that time he challenged Zane all by himself. Only this time, it's not embarrassing. It feels…right. I expect him to pull away but he doesn't.

"Listen Sy, you don't need to apologize. You were right. I was being selfish. You should have yelled at me. I'm still surprised you don't hate me. And it's not your fault I became evil. I was seduced by power and I desperately wanted power to not only save Jesse but to keep anyone else from dying, especially you Sy."

I didn't mean to say that last part but it's true. My desire to protect Syrus was even greater than my desire to protect my other friends.

"Although getting the supreme king's power did the opposite for me. I not only became evil but I killed two of my friends. I'm not sure any of you will ever forgive me for that. I don't think I should be forgiven."

"I'm just glad you're back Jaden. I promise I won't leave you ever again."

He won't leave me?

"Really Sy?"

"Of course Jay. I love you and I'll never ever leave you again."

Did I just hear him right? He loves me? That can't be right. I must've heard him wrong. Who'd love me after what I did? I must have a very looked shock on my face because Syrus looks at me with a scared look in his face.

"Uh…Jay?"

"I just wanna make sure I heard that right. Did you say you love me?"

Syrus blushes and looks down.

"Yes Jaden. I love you."

He does love me. I can't believe it. This is the last thing I expected to happen. I'm…happy. There I said it. He looks so adorable, I have to show him I love him too so I lift his head to look into his eyes. Then I pull him into a deep kiss on the lips. This is my first kiss ever. I remember when Syrus got his first kiss. It was the spirit of Dark Magician Girl. She kinda snuck it up on him and I remember he looked so embarrassed. It was so adorable.

The kiss doesn't last forever after all, I have to breathe sometime. When I pull away, he starts to cry a little. I thought he wanted this. Is he so scared of his own feelings that he cries when the boy he loves kisses him?

"Sy….what's wrong?"

"Why did you do that Jaden?"

Why did I kiss him? I thought it would be obvious.

"Isn't that what you do when you love someone?"

I can see the joy in his eyes. Maybe that's not the best way to tell him I love him but he knows now.

"Jaden, what are you saying?"

"I love you Sy. I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry for turning evil. I'm sorry for…ah hell I'm just sorry."

"You really love me Jay?"

"Always."

I don't know why he loves me after everything I did but I'm glad he does. He pulls me into another hug, which I happily accept. I love him so much.

I made up my mind. I'll continue traveling with my friends. If for no one else, for Syrus. I will suppress The Supreme King's power. I'll make sure his darkness never grabs hold of my heart. I never want to hurt Sy ever again.

Ok now I know The Supreme King is alive. Ever since I woke up, he's been calling out to me, his darkness flaring. The darkness no longer interests me. Go away. I'll never use the darkness…for his sake.

We finally find Jesse. I try to go in but Zane stops me. He tells me what I knew all along, that I was too weak to save Jesse. I'm too scared to duel. Whenever I duel, someone dies. No more death. I can't stand it. Zane wants to duel me. He wants me to prove to him that I'm strong enough to protect everyone.

I'm not sure but I accept his challenge anyways. I draw my cards. I see…that card, Polymerization.

_Yes, use that card. Remember everything we accomplished with it. That card has the power to destroy all who oppose you._

No, I can't use it. I killed so many people with it. It's stained with their blood. I decide not to use it. I can't.

Zane defeats me easily because I'm not ready to duel. Of course he doesn't really defeat me, because that would mean I die. Maybe he should have really defeated me. I'm no good to anyone anyways. I'm too scared to duel. I run away afterwards because I can't stand to be around my friends. I can tell Syrus is following me. He's concerned for me; I can tell. I don't say anything though.

I walk through a village he destroyed…that I destroyed. I can't ever use Polymerization again. I find myself walking to the place where my friends died. Why did I come here? Guilt? Yes, that's it exactly. All my friends are dead, and it's all my fault. Zane said I need to confront my past. What did he mean? I can't fix it. And it's not like I can protect anyone else. I tried and even then more people kept dying.

Then one of his followers comes, Guardian Baou. He wants to defeat me because he thinks it he defeats me, he'll be the next Supreme King. Hm…this seems appropriate. If I duel here and lose, I'll die in the same place my friends died.

Syrus tells me not to duel. He knows how scared I am and he doesn't want to see me hurt. Poor Syrus…I promised him I wouldn't leave him again and yet here I am, considering dying here. Boy, I feel like such a dick. I can't look at him. I can't talk to him. I don't deserve his love. I'm unsure about everything but I agree to duel anyways.

As I thought, I'm still too scared to use Polymerization again. Guardian Baou is easily beating me. I already lost over half my life points, all because I'm too scared to use Polymerization. I'm going to die here. I know it.

_Why not use it? Why are you afraid of the darkness? The darkness is a part of you._

No. I don't need Polymerization. I can win without it. And that's exactly what I'll do. I manage to win without using it.

Bastion tries to convince to get over my fears. He tries telling me to use the powers of the Supreme King. How's that possible? He's saying the Supreme King is a part of me? Is he saying I should use the darkness?

_Yes, use the darkness; the darkness of Super Polymerization. You saw it, didn't you? It's still in your deck._

No, I can't use the darkness. Never! I will hurt people if I use it. I will hurt…Syrus. But what Bastion said bugs me. If I control it, that power is mine? Is it possible to control the darkness? Even if so, can I control it? I couldn't even overcome his darkness on my own last time.

_My darkness is too strong for you to control. It's pointless to try. _

I'm sorry everyone. He's right.

…

I watch Zane duel Jesse, who we have been looking for all this time. Jesse's been possessed by Yubel. Great…I can't do anything right. Yubel possessed Jesse because of me.

Zane uses Polymerization and he didn't fall into the darkness. Maybe that card isn't bad after all. Zane almost wins because of it. Sure Yubel won but…he used Polymerization because he wanted to stop Yubel, right? Either way, he said he wanted to have fun dueling . That's what I used to think. But I thought selfish thinking like that is what got my friends killed. Maybe being selfish isn't always a bad thing?

Zane almost won. He managed to summon out a Cyber End Dragon with 16000 attack points. But…he lost because Power Bond sapped the rest of his strength. But I admire him for going all out, even though he knew his heart couldn't take it.

I feel really bad for Syrus. He really seemed upset that Zane died. Hell, we all are. We all looked up to Zane. He was the best there was and no one will forget that. I'm even crying now and I don't cry all that often. I don't know what to say to poor Sy. But I do know one thing:

I'm gonna duel with everything I've got. I can't let Zane's sacrifice be in vain. I can tell the duel weakened Yubel and I'm going to defeat her. I'm going to save Jesse.

I try to go alone but of course, Syrus wants to come with me. Syrus wants to do something. He doesn't want to feel useless, the little angel. We find Yubel. I forbid the others from dueling. That might be selfish but I have to do this. All this time, Yubel's been after me. It's time I give her what she wants, a duel with me.

…

I manage to save Jesse but it was all a trap. All so Yubel could get her hands on Super Polymerization. I'm not letting you get away with this Yubel. She transports me to another arena and we begin the final battle. I look around. It's just me and her. Good. I don't want any of my friends to get put in danger. I immediately start to lose; is Yubel too strong for me?

_Why hold back?_

Him again. Go away. I don't need you Supreme King.

_If I was in control, Yubel wouldn't stand a chance. _

Shut up. Your darkness does not interest me. Go away.

_You keep saying that but I'm still in your heart because the darkness interests you._

I wonder if that's really true. I remember what Bastion said, that I need to use the Supreme King's power for myself. Deep down, I know that's true. But how do I use his power without letting him take over?

"Jaden!" Is that Syrus? Did he follow me here?

"Syrus?"

He needs to get out of here, now. Yubel is too dangerous, especially to Sy. If she finds out I love Syrus, I hate to think of what she might do to him.

"Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"No Jay! I'm not letting you do this alone! Besides, I need to tell you something. The others…they're alive!"

What? That's impossible. They died, I saw them.

"They're alive?"

He nods. "Yea. They're trapped in another dimension. It's all Yubel's fault! Please, save them! Defeating Yubel is the only way!"

Of course. I was foolish to think everything was my fault. It's all her fault. I am beyond pissed now. I feel his darkness growing stronger.

_That's it Jaden. Feed your anger._

I push the darkness back. No, I won't let him take over. I'm just going to concentrate on the task of defeating Yubel.

"That's what I intend to do."

"There's more. You have to use the supreme king's power!"

"What?"

"Please Jay. You have to. It's the only way. Yubel is using the others to increase her own power. You have to fight with all your strength."

I look away. Now even Sy is telling me to use his darkness. I can't. I'm still too afraid. Even though this is all Yubel's fault, I still turned evil when I used that power.

"But Syrus…I can't."

Yubel speaks up. "Are you going to make a move Jaden? You're not giving up already, are you?"

"Jaden would never give up!" Syrus yells at her. Does Syrus really believe in me that much? If that is so…maybe I won't have to fight the darkness alone. If I remember his love, maybe I can use the darkness without submitting to it.

"I wasn't talking to you," she tells him. "Don't you ever shut up? What are you even doing here? I tried to make you hate Jaden so you would go away and yet here you are. But it doesn't matter. Jaden is mine, not yours. You're just an annoying child who is no use to anyone. Jaden will never love you so just do everyone a favor and go away."

Now that REALLY pisses me off. How dare Yubel talk to Syrus like that! I can feel the darkness flare up again but I don't care.

"That's enough Yubel!"

Jaden?

"Syrus is not useless! And he's defiantly not annoying! I don't mind if you hurt me, I probably deserve it after everything I did, but I refuse to let you hurt Syrus! I made up my mind. I will take you down. I WILL finish you!"

I might as well take this chance. I really hope this works, otherwise I might hurt Syrus. I think of Syrus and how I want to protect him as I let the darkness take over.

My strategy works. I feel the darkness surge through me but I'm in complete control of my body. I look up in anger. This power is what I always wanted. The power to protect everyone. The power to protect Syrus.

_I do not understand. How can you use the power of darkness without submitting to my will? Why can't I control you?_

Because this darkness is mine. I can control it. I won't let myself be taken over by you anymore.

_Jaden, I will forever be a part of you and the moment you give up, I will be right there to take over your body._

Fine by me because that will never happen. Now go away. This is my duel, not yours.

"Jaden….I don't like that look in your eyes…"

I know Sy is scared and I hate that I'm the one scaring him but I must use this power to defeat Yubel.

"I'm fine Syrus. Don't worry about me. I'm still in control. Everyone was right. I have to use the power of the supreme king."

"What?" Yubel asks.

"Yes. I can't be afraid anymore. I can't try to hide the supreme king's power. He's a part of me."

I look at Syrus and as I thought, he's trembling. I know I have the king's eyes. I know that scares him. I'm sorry Sy. It'll all be over as soon as I win this duel. Then we can all go back to Duel Academy together Sy.

"Syrus, please don't be afraid. I promise I will use this power to protect you. I refuse to give into the darkness. I know that would hurt you again and I love you too much to let that happen. Hear that Yubel? With the power of the supreme king, I will take you down."

Maybe that will convince Sy that I'm still the Jaden he knows and love. And I hope he realizes in order to save him, I must plunge deep into the darkness.

Yubel's face is one of pure shock.

"You love him? Look at him. He hates what you've become. He hates what you've done."

What would I do if Syrus hated me? Well, I would be sad but I'll still love him, forever.

"Even if that was true Yubel, my feelings for him won't change."

"Is that so? Well in order show you how much I love you, allow me to get rid of his child for you."

"What?"

Yubel surrounds herself with a shield of thorns and then the thorns rush at Syrus at full speed. No! Syrus can't die. I just do what comes naturally and runs in front of him. I let the thorns hit me to protect Syrus. It doesn't hurt that much, probably because my anger is making me forget the pain. Yubel, you WILL pay!

"Syrus, are you ok?" I ask him. If anything ever happened to him I'd….I won't let anything happen to him! It's only thanks to Syrus and his love that I can use the darkness freely.

"Jaden…"

I look at him once again and I smile. Opps, I forgot he fears my eyes. That's ok. I don't mind that he fears my eyes now because after I'm done, I'll push the darkness back and my eyes will return to normal.

"Thanks Jaden."

I look at Yubel. Now she's done it! It's bad enough she hurts my friends but also my little angel? That's going TOO FAR!

"Yubel, you've gone TOO FAR! I can't forgive you trying to hurt MY Syrus!"

Yubel laughs. "Why? So you can hurt him yourself? I never knew you like hurting others like I do."

Me hurt Syrus? Never! I would never do any such thing!

"That's enough Yubel. I would never hurt Syrus. But I WILL hurt you."

"Then come on, let us continue this duel and I will show you the real meaning of pain. Only through pain will my love for you blossom."

"Syrus, stay back," I tell him, "and if things get bad, I want you to leave."

I know Syrus wants to be by my side. I want to be by his side too. But I don't want him to get hurt.

"Ok Jaden."

"Good."

"Now Yubel, lets continue this duel." I walk back to my spot at the arena. There's a new kind of determination in my eyes. I will protect Syrus and save my friends!

…

I finally find out why Yubel is so obsessed with me. Something to do with past lives. Apparently Yubel was my guardian or something in the ancient past. I loved her and I promised I would never love anyone else. But wait, that's not really fair. How can I be put at fault for something a past life of mine said? Regardless, Yubel feels anger over it. And I kinda made things worse by sending her away because if I didn't do that, the light of destruction wouldn't have made her crazy and none of this would have happened. Shit, I have to do something. I have to make things right. But first...

I appear in front of Syrus. Ok here goes. I am not looking forward to this. I just wanna go back to Duel Academy with him but I have to do this first.

"Syrus…can you do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it Jay?"

Oh I'm sorry I'm about to do this to you, my little angel.

"Can you tell everyone I'm sorry for everything I did?"

"What? What about you?"

This is really hard.

"Sorry but I've gotta do something."

"You can't be serious!"

"Sorry but I am."

"No, you can't. We gotta go back to our world together. I'm not going back without you!"

Poor Sy. I feel like such a dick for doing this to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to go on a journey to help an old friend. I have to help Yubel."

"Hu?"

He starts to cry again. I hate seeing you sad. This is just as hard for me as it is for you. I gotta try to show you that everything will be all right so I smile.

"Don't worry Sy. I'm not sacrificing myself or anything. I'll be back. I promise."

I do my classic victory pose because I know you must like that. "Gotcha."

I promise I will be back soon Sy. After looking at him one last time, I go back to help Yubel.

Once I return, I decide not to use the darkness anymore. I have a plan to win. I have a plan to make everything up to Yubel and save the universe all at the same time. Syrus. I will be with you soon.

…

I eventually use Super Polymerization to fuse my spirit with Yubel's. Yea sure that's a bit reckless, especially because she might become jealous of Syrus but it was all I could think of. Besides, I do feel guilty about what I did to Yubel.

I don't remember much of what happened after that but I do remember one thing: that I want to go back to Duel Academy to be with him, my little angel.

"You wish to be with him, don't you Jaden?" Yubel asks me. Gezz, don't do that. I'm not used to you talking inside my head yet.

"Yea. I'm sorry Yubel. I know I loved you in a past life and I know I promised I wouldn't love anyone else but..."

"You don't have to say it. I know. You love him now. But don't worry Jaden. I will always be watching you, protecting you. So go to him. Go be with the boy you love."

"Thank you Yubel."

Yubel sends me on a comet and makes sure it reaches Duel Academy. I'm coming for you Syrus. I will be with you soon, and I will never leave you.

The comet with me on it crashed into a forest. But if anyone's worried about me, don't. I'm fine. Yubel managed to shield me with a barrier.

What's today's date anyways. How long have I been done. I check my phone. Amazing that it still works. It's only been a week. Nice. Now where is he?

Syrus comes running at me.

"Hey Syrus. Isn't today fried shrimp day at the dorm?"

I smile and Syrus looks so relieved. He runs up and hugs me.

"Jaden!"

I smile. I missed him. It's only been a week but I missed everything about him.

"I missed you so much! I thought that-"

"Now what did I tell you Sy? I was going to come back."

"But it's been so long, I was starting to give up hope!"

I blink. Um….I just checked my phone. It hasn't been that long. Unless my phone is broken. "Sy, it's only been a week."

"But it feels like it's been years."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sy. But I'm here. And nothing is going to tear us apart."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course Sy. I love you and I wouldn't lie to you."

"I love you too Jay."

I pull him into a passionate kiss. I love him so much. I'm glad I was able to return. I would miss Sy too much.

Sy, I will always love you and I know you'll always love me.

"Let's be together forever, my little angel."

"There's nothing I would love more Jay."

...

Next we'll see Sy's feelings during the week Jaden is missing.


	4. I miss you Jaden

Oh forget the disclaimer. I'm so used to putting it in when i publish the story and it appearing automaticly. So...

Yugioh doesn't belong to me. That includes the original, GX, 5ds, the card game, or anything else. It belongs to the creators.

**Syrus POV**

It's been a week since everyone returned to duel academy. Well…mostly everyone. Some people are still missing, like my brother, who...probably died for real because his heart stopped, and….Jaden. I watched Jaden duel Yubel in the final battle. I thought he wanted me to be near him, to cheer him on. But then he said he had to help Yubel. That he needed go on a journey. What did he mean? I thought Yubel was the enemy. Now Jaden decided to help Yubel? Ugh….I'm never told anything. But he promised he wasn't going to die. I want to believe you Jay, I really do but it's so hard.

….I think everyone else gave up hope.

I don't care. I will never give up hope. I know Jaden will come home! I know he's alive!

**Normal POV**

Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus are all eating dinner at the Sliffer Red dorm and when they're done, they all notice the extra fried shrimp that Jaden usually would be gobbling down by now.

Syrus looks down.

"I can't believe it's only been a week," Alexis says. "It feels like it's been forever."

"I don't care how long it's been, " Syrus says in a low voice. "I know Jaden will come back one day."

"Listen shrimp," Chazz tells him, "I know you want him back more than any of us but you've just gotta face the facts that Jaden is gone."

"NO!"Syrus stands up and bangs his fists on the table. "Don't you dare say that! I know Jaden's alive! He told me he wasn't going to die! Jaden wouldn't lie about something like that!" His voice gets lower. "Not to me….he knows how much I love him…."

Syrus runs out of the dorm, crying.

"Chazz!" Alexis scolds. "You know how sensitive he is when it comes to Jaden."

"Yea…not cool to tell Syrus the sarge is probably dead."

"He's gotta face reality sometime," Chazz defends. "Besides, I know you guys were thinking it too."

"That may be but we don't want a repeat of what happened 2 days ago." Atticus tells him.

**Flashback Syrus' POV**

It's been almost a week. Seems like years. I use a spare key to unlock the door to Jaden's room. I miss him. I know he's alive but…if he's alive, why won't he come back? Is he ashamed of what he did? Or did he really….I can't even think about it. It's too painful. I ran into Hassleberry on the way to Jaden's room. He knows how depressed I am and he tried to cheer me up, saying he believes Jay's alive too but I can see it in his face. He doesn't really believe it. I can tell that Hassleberry lost hope. Maybe I should too…but ifJaden doesn't come back, what will I do? The gods are so cruel. The finally let me admit to Jaden I love him and by some miracle, he loves me too. But then they just pull us apart.

I see Jaden's bed is still messy. He didn't bother making it. I sit down on his bed and lie down, stuffing my face in his pillow. I can smell him…the cheap shampoo Duel Academy gives out doesn't cover it up. I take a big inhale. He smells good. I can feel myself getting turned on as my hardon tents out my pants. I suddenly sit up, blushing. What if someone catches me in here, smelling Jaden's pillow? I might get called a pervert.

Sigh who cares? This is one of the only things here that has Jaden's scent on it. And eventually that will be gone too. Eventually everyone will forget Jaden ever existed. I…I don't wanna live in a world like that. I stand up and walk towards to door to his room when I notice something on the mini sink. A pocket knife. I pick it up. I remember this. I gave it to Jaden. Actually my brother gave it to me first because he wanted me to have something to protect myself with in case of emergency. But that emergency never came and I never did like carrying something like a pocket knife around so I gave it to Jay.

I feel slightly happy for a moment upon realizing that even after all this time, he kept it. But even this feeling soon fades. If Jaden is really dead….maybe I should join him. I open the pocket knife. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I take off my jacket and lift the right sleeve of my shirt. Should I really be doing this? I don't care anymore. I just do what comes to mind and I start to carve into my arm. The pain is excruciating and I'm starting to feel light headed. I hear a knock at the door but I have no energy to answer it. I just finish carving Jaden's name into my arm and that's the last thing I remember.

**Some time later**

Jaden, I'll join you soon. I see a light. Wait, that's not the lights of heaven. Those are the lights of the hospital wing. I'm…alive? I open my eyes to see my wound bandaged up and an IV running into my arm.

"Hey, you're awake partner. Boy I sure was lucky when I got there when I did."

Hassleberry?

"Hey guys, he's awake."

Chazz, Alexis, and Atticus are also here. All my friends are here…except Jaden. I wish Hassleberry didn't save me. He should've just let me die. I would have joined Jaden in heaven. Now I'm stuck here.

"What are you cutting yourself for shrimp?" Chazz asks.

I think it should be obvious, Mr. I figured out that Syrus loves Jaden.

"Now Syrus," Alexis starts, "we all miss Jaden but I never thought you of all people would do…that." She points to my bandaged arm.

Alexis…she's a nice girl, always trying to make people feel better. But she can't possibly understand my pain, can she?

"What makes you think I did this because of Jaden?" I ask which I immediately realize is a very stupid question. Why else would I cut myself?

"Well its obvious if because you miss the sarge Syrus," Hassleberry points out, "especially because you carved his name into your arm."

I blush. Oh yea, that's right.

"Don't worry us like that Syrus," Alexis scolds. What is she, my mom? No…that's an unfair comparison. My mom would probably ground me for life before dragging me to weeks of counseling. I don't need counseling. I need my Jaden.

"Sorry for worrying you guys." I don't even know if I meant what I just said. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my friends are so worried about me. It doesn't change how I feel though.

**End Flashback Normal POV**

"You've got a point," Chazz confirms.

"Hassleberry, did you remember to take all the sharp objects out of Jaden and Syrus' rooms?" Alexis asks him.

"Yea I got them all but you know, Syrus can use plently of objects outside to hurt himself too you know."

"Yea but didn't he promise he wouldn't hurt himself anymore?" Atticus asks.

"Yea well you never know with him," Chazz tells him.

**Syrus POV**

Now I'm sitting by a tree, just thinking about Jaden. My wound from when I…cut myself still hurts. Speaking of which, that was really stupid of me. I donno what came over me. Jaden would be so disappointed. I feel so ashamed. Jaden's still alive, I truly believe it. My mind wonders to when we were at the duel monsters world. First Jaden's selfishness gets most of our friends dead…or so we thought. And then the supreme king took control of Jaden's body and mind. I thought I lost Jaden forever. But I got Jaden back.

I remember when Jaden confronted Yubel in the final battle. No matter how Crowler tried to convince me otherwise, I needed to be with Jaden. So I stepped into the portal. That's when I found out from Chazz the others were alive and only Jaden could save them, and only by using the power of the supreme king. I tried protesting, I was afraid Jaden would become evil again. That's the last thing I wanted. But I knew that Jaden needed his power. Just like what Bastion said, Jaden and the supreme king are part of each other and they need each other to live. The last thing I want is Jaden to die. So when I got to the battlefield, I knew I had to tell him….

**Flashback**

I finally arrive to the battlefield. I have to tell Jaden to use…his power. I don't like this idea but Jaden needs to do it.

"Jaden!"

"Syrus?"

I see he's already deep in trouble. Oh no. Am I too late? I have to hurry!

"Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

He's concerned about me? That makes me so happy. But I have to be with him.

"No Jay! I'm not letting you do this alone! Besides, I need to tell you something. The others…they're alive!"

Jaden looks so relieved. I was too when I found out. But I imagine he's more relieved. How would you feel if you found out your friends, who you thought you killed, are still alive?

"They're alive?"

I nod. "Yea. They're trapped in another dimension. It's all Yubel's fault! Please, save them! Defeating Yubel is the only way!"

"That's what I intend to do."

That's not the scary part though….

"There's more. You have to use the supreme king's power!"

"What?"

"Please Jay. You have to. It's the only way. Yubel is using the others to increase her own power. You have to fight with all your strength."

Jaden looks away. He must still be frightened of that power. I am frightened too. I'm scared that the supreme king might take over if Jaden uses his power. I'm scared of losing him forever. But I'm even more scared of Yubel winning….

"But Syrus…I can't."

Yubel speaks up. "Are you going to make a move Jaden? You're not giving up already, are you?"

"Jaden would never give up!" I yell, defending him. I'm tired of Yubel. I hate her. She claims to love Jaden but she breaks his heart over and over. That's not love! That's…I don't know what that is but that's not love.

"I wasn't talking to you," she tells me. I don't care. I refuse to stand by and let her hurt Jaden anymore.

"Don't you ever shut up? What are you even doing here? I tried to make you hate Jaden so you would go away and yet here you are. But it doesn't matter. Jaden is mine, not yours. You're just an annoying child who is no use to anyone. Jaden will never love you so just do everyone a favor and go away."

I know Yubel is just lying to try to get me out of the way but that doesn't change the fact that I can't help but wonder if she's right. Maybe he really doesn't love me. Maybe I am just an annoying sidekick to Jaden. It's not like I'm good for anything else. I'm not half the duelist anyone else is. All I can do is cheer and be annoying. Maybe I should just go back…I turn around to go back until I hear…

"That's enough Yubel!"

Jaden?

"Syrus is not useless! And he's defiantly not annoying! I don't mind if you hurt me, I probably deserve it after everything I did, but I refuse to let you hurt Syrus! I made up my mind. I will take you down. I WILL finish you!"

Jaden looks up and I see he has those eyes again. His eyes. Those cold yellow eyes. Those aren't the eyes of my love. Those are the eyes of a murderer.

"Jaden….I don't like that look in your eyes…"

"I'm fine Syrus. Don't worry about me. I'm still in control. Everyone was right. I have to use the power of the supreme king."

"What?" Yubel asks.

"Yes. I can't be afraid anymore. I can't try to hide the supreme king's power. He's a part of me."

He looks at me and I tremble.

"Syrus, please don't be afraid. I promise I will use this power to protect you. I refuse to give into the darkness. I know that would hurt you again and I love you too much to let that happen. Hear that Yubel? With the power of the supreme king, I will take you down."

Jaden is going to use his powers to protect me? Do I really mean that much to him? I feel a blush creep across my face. I'm so happy! Even though those cold eyes of a murderer, he's still my Jaden!

Yubel's face is one of pure shock.

"You love him? Look at him. He hates what you've become. He hates what you've done."

"Even if that was true Yubel, my feelings for him won't change."

"Is that so? Well in order show you how much I love you, allow me to get rid of his child for you."

"What?"

Yubel surrounds herself with a shield of thorns and then the thorns rush at me at his speed. No way. I need to run but I can't move. I just stand there, frozen. I close my eyes and brace myself for the attack but the attack never comes. Instead I hear Jaden scream. What happened? I open my eyes and I see Jaden in front of me. He took the attack.

"Syrus, are you ok?" he asks me. Why did he do that? He's only hurting himself by protecting me. I start to cry.

"Jaden…"

He looks at me once again and smiles. Those eyes still scare me but I don't want him to think I'm scared of him…because I'm not.

"Thanks Jaden."

Jaden looks at Yubel with anger in his eyes.

"Yubel, you've gone TOO FAR! I can't forgive you trying to hurt MY Syrus!"

Oh Jaden, I'm sorry I got in the way.

Yubel laughs. "Why? So you can hurt him yourself? I never knew you like hurting others like I do."

"That's enough Yubel. I would never hurt Syrus. But I WILL hurt you."

"Then come on, let us continue this duel and I will show you the real meaning of pain. Only through pain will my love for you blossom."

"Syrus, stay back," Jaden tells me, "and if things get bad, I want you to leave."

I know Jaden only cares about my safety but I can't leave him. Regardless, I promise.

"Ok Jaden."

"Good."

He walks back to the arena to continue the duel.

**End Flashback**

But when Jay said he needed to go away, I thought that this has to be a joke, right? He was dead serious. My heart broke in two then. I think I started to cry. I try to convince Jaden to come back with us but he's so damn stubborn….I would have given anything to go with him but he insisted that he had to do this alone. But then Jay told me not to worry…that he was going to come back. He promised me and he doesn't break many promises.

**Flashback**

What just happened? I can't see Jaden's duel anymore. I'm worried….what if he lost? I shake my head. No way. Jaden would never lose. He's the best duelist I know. He can't lose. Just then, Jaden appears before me.

"Syrus…can you do something for me?"

I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Of course, what is it Jay?"

"Can you tell everyone I'm sorry for everything I did?"

"What? What about you?"

"Sorry but I've gotta do something."

"You can't be serious!"

"Sorry but I am."

I can feel my heart breaking when he says this.

"No, you can't. We gotta go back to our world together. I'm not going back without you!"

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to go on a journey to help an old friend. I have to help Yubel."

"Hu?"

Help…Yubel? I thought she was the enemy. Is he gonna…die? I start to cry once again.

Jaden smiles. "Don't worry Sy. I'm not sacrificing myself or anything. I'll be back. I promise."

He does his sexy victory pose again. "Gotcha."

And then he disappears.

"Jaden!"

My… my heart is broken now. Jaden, I don't understand. Why do you have to leave me? You have to go on a journey? You have to help Yubel? I feel so alone. I can't do anything myself. I need you Jaden.

**End Flashback**

Jay….my love. I know you're out there somewhere.

I see a shooting star soar by the sky. I stand up to get a better view.

I was never one to believe that shooting stars can grant wishes but I'll try anything.

I fall to my knees with tears in my eyes.

"Please….I need my Jaden back. He's my best friend and…my lover. I'll do anything to get him back."

Just then the shooting star seems to change course and….is it heading straight for me? Oh shit! I try to move out of the way but then the shooting star changes course again and crashes in the forest.

What just happened?

I run to where the shooting star fell and I can swear I see someone standing there. Is it….It can't possibly be him can it?

The smoke clears and the person turns around. It is Jaden! I can't believe it! It's really him!

"Hey Syrus. Isn't today fried shrimp day at the dorm?"

He smiles. Oh that sexy smile of his….it turns me on. It really does. I run up to him and hug him.

"Jaden!"

This takes him by surprise but he hugs me back.

"I missed you so much! I thought that-"

"Now what did I tell you Sy? I was going to come back."

"But it's been so long, I was starting to give up hope!"

He blinks. "Sy, it's only been a week."

Oh yea, that's right.

"But it feels like it's been years."

"I'm sorry for worrying you Sy. But I'm here. And nothing is going to tear us apart."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course Sy. I love you and I wouldn't lie to you."

"I love you too Jay."

Jaden pulls me into a kiss, which I happily accept.

The others probably heard the crash and will come to investigate. They might see me and Jaden making out.

But I don't care. This is seriously the happiest day in my life. I wish this moment would never end.


End file.
